


Just Another Reason

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge. [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom!Cas, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christening New Bed, Cock Rings, DWRColorsChallenge, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean is So Whipped, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ebony - Freeform, Falling In Love, Home Improvement, Human Castiel, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Missionary Position, New Furniture, Top Dean, new bed, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot ChallengeDean and Castiel use some of Castiel's insurance money to purchase new Bedroom furniture.  They find the most elaborate and beautiful Ebony Canopy Bed with matching furniture and once it is all set up and moved in, they celebrate by way of making a toast and Christening the new bed in.  What good is new furniture if it doesn't get broken in appropriately?  Written for a month long fic Challenge on Facebook:Group: Destiel Writers (& Readers)Challenge Name: COLORSOct 1st - Auburn             Oct 8th - VermilionOct 2nd - Salmon            Oct 9th - MintOct 3rd - Bronze             Oct 10th - CopperOct 4th - Olive                Oct 11th - EbonyOct 5th - AzureOct 6th - AlabasterOct 7th - Platinum





	

Dean stood back, admiring the work they had done.  Castiel came back into the room with two beers, cracking the first open for Dean and handing it off, then cracked his own to take a large swig.  

“It’s fucking gorgeous.  Much better than it looked in the catalogue, that’s for sure.” Castiel smiled, then kissed Dean, wrapping his arm around the small of Dean’s back.  

“That it is.  And the dressers are gorgeous as well.  And the side tables.  That insurance money did you good.” Dean smirked.  He hated that Castiel had gotten in that car accident, but since it was a work vehicle that t-boned him, he made out with a hefty lawsuit.  

“Yeah, I guess it did, huh?” Castiel smiled softly, then tipped the beer back to finish off. “C’mon, let’s get the mattress and pillows dressed with the new sheets.” Castiel was highly excited.  He had always wanted a California King size bed, but never had the money to afford the one he wanted, so he and Dean had been stuck on a queen for years.  

After they dressed the bed with their brand new sheets and comforter set, both of them stood back once more to admire the finished product.  They had gotten a good deal, still rather high priced, on a sturdy hand carved ebony wood canopy bed.  The details on the wood footboard, rods that connected each post as well as the posts themselves were intricate and astounding.  The headboard had a beautiful fuchsia leather padding with matching buttons in a victorian style design.  Their dressers and shelves in the room were all ebony as well.  With the azure walls, it really looked beautiful.   

“I’ll be right back!” Castiel turned and walked out of the room.  

Dean walked up to the bed and admired the work done in the wood.  It had been so long since he had seen such intricate woodworking done up close, and he truly thought it was the most beautiful thing.  Castiel returned to the room after a few moments with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses in hand, handing one to Dean, then set his own on the dresser.  

“Here’s to the future.  New paint, new bedroom furniture, soon to be new rings.” Castiel winked with a grin as he popped the bottle of wine open and poured Dean a glass, then poured himself one.  

“To new beginnings, and our future!” Dean raised and clanked his wine glass against Castiel’s, then took a nice deep sip.  He slipped his arm around Castiel’s lower back and pulled him in close, closing the distance between their mouths for a deep, meaningful kiss.  

Castiel set his glass down and slid both arms up over Dean’s chest, wrapping them around his neck as he moaned ever so softly.  Sometimes Dean utterly astounded him.  

“I, I wanna break the bed in, Dean…” Castiel spoke between the kisses.  He took Dean’s wine glass from him and set it on the dresser as well, then tugged Dean toward the bed.

“I am not going to object that offer.” Dean snickered, then followed Castiel until they got to the bed.  

The bed sat a bit high, so Dean scooped Castiel up under the ass and thighs, then lifted him onto it, crawling onto it himself as Castiel backed up to the pillows.  He continued the kiss, pulling his shirt off, then his shorts, kicking them to the edge of the bed.  Castiel worked the covers down under them, pushing them back with his feet, all the while undressing himself as well.  

“Shit, I forgot the lube is in the bathroom, be right back.” Dean climbed off the bed and Castiel giggled.  Sometimes being in a long-term relationship was so romantic, even when you were hot and ready but forgot the lube.  

Dean returned with the lube and a cockring.  Castiel’s eyes widened.  They hadn’t played with their cock rings in a while.  Dean slipped it over Castiel’s cock, and Castiel gasped at how tight it was.  It felt so good, so snug around the base of his cock.  Dean lubed his hand up and pushed two fingers in, then leaned forth between Castiel’s thighs to kiss him rather slow and passionately.  Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and moaned softly from the penetration.  Dean’s fingers always felt so good inside of him.    
  
“Mnnn I love you Dean… I can’t wait to get married to you.” Castiel moaned out softly, biting his lower lip as Dean kissed him down the jaw to his neck.

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean whispered in a husky breath against his ear, licking and nibbling at his earlobe.  

Castiel shivered, his nipples hardened and he caught a sharp breath as Deap pushed the third finger in.  His grip tightened around Dean’s back and he bit lightly on Dean’s shoulder as he started to finger fuck him.  

“Oh, my god, Dean! Fuck…” Castiel frowned with pleasure, pressing his face into the crook of Dean’s neck while he worked him open, spreading his fingers and wiggling them around inside.  Castiel made the most delicious moans Dean had ever heard out of anyone, and it was one of the reasons he fell in love with him seven years ago.  

Dean pulled his fingers out after a few more pumps, then grabbed the lube again, slathering his cock with it, slick sounds seemingly so loud with the tension of anticipation lingering about them.  Castiel laid back against the pillows, keeping his hands wrapped about the back of Dean’s neck so he would be relaxed for his cock.  His own cock was already throbbing hard with the cock ring around the base, pre-cum coating his head.  

“You ready, baby?”  Dean asked curiously.  

“Mhmmnn please, Dean… please make love to me!” Castiel had the sweetest sensual tone to his voice as he begged Dean to penetrate him.  Yet another reason why Dean fell in love with him.

Dean lined himself up and pushed his head in with a pause as Castiel gasped and moaned with a grin.  Such a little sex vixen.  Dean pushed in more, getting about half way in with a pause.  Castiel dropped his head back and released a heavy breathy moan, sliding his hands up into Dean’s hair to pull him closer.  Dean groaned, then pulled back to his head to push hard enough he got about three quarters of the way, and then he began a steady rhythmic motion in and out, every thrust going deeper and deeper until he bottomed out.  

Castiel lifted his thighs to wrap around Dean’s waist and he cried out when Dean bottomed out.  Dean’s cock was the perfect size in Castiel’s eyes.  It was definitely a more shallow reason he fell in love with Dean.  Then there was Dean’s pretty face, those gorgeous eyes and those perfectly crafted lips.  It was as if he were carved from perfection in Castiel’s eyes.  Another shallow reason as to why he fell in love with Dean.  Castiel gasped and started to moan repeatedly every time Dean’s cock was pushed into him, feeling his balls slap into his ass, those muscular thighs hit his ass cheeks and then his mouth was occupied once more by that talented tongue.  Dean was a sex god in his eyes, and that was a definitive reason why he fell in love with this man.  

Dean kissed Castiel passionately, hungrily. He huffed through his nose with every thrust, and gripped the sheets tight under his hands while he thrust in pretty steadily.  The sound of their bodies slapping together resonated in their “new” room.  The scent of their sex filled their senses, and the sweat that was breaking their skin mingled with all bodily contact.  Their chemistry was always high, so perfect for one another.  They were almost insatiable with one another.  Most of the couples they knew didn’t have sex half as often as they did at this point in the relationship.  Most, after five years, lost the spark.  Dean and Castiel never had to worry, even if they went a month without sex, the spark was still there when the timing was right.  

“Dean!  I’m g-OH god! I need to cum!” Castiel plead loudly through panted breaths.  The alcohol had heightened his arousal, and the cockring made his cock so engorged and throb so hard that he almost went crazy.  

Dean grinned, then thrust harder into Castiel.  He was going to make the orgasm very worth it.  His cock drove hard into Castiel’s prostate with the shift of his hips, and Castiel gasped loudly, throwing his head back into the pillows, his nails digging into Dean’s back.  Dean reached down and pulled the cock ring off of Castiel’s cock, and Castiel’s vision darkened briefly as his cock twitched and his balls tightened, then he released his orgasm between them, coating both of their stomachs.  He cried out so loudly and beautifully, it always struck Dean down to the core.  Dean growled out with how tight Castiel’s ass squeezed his cock, and pumped harder for a few thrusts, finally stopping, balls deep, and released his own orgasm into Castiel’s ass, grunting and moaning loudly with Castiel’s orgasm. 

Finished, Dean and Castiel both tried to catch their breaths.  Dean collapsed onto his elbows over Castiel, and pressed his face against the side of Castiel’s.  

“Fuck, You make my life complete, Cas.  Thank you.” Dean smiled, and lifted his head to look into Castiel’s eyes which just so happened to be lined with tears.

“You make me so happy, Dean.  You don’t have to thank me, thank the cosmos for our souls being two parts of one.”  He smiled, caressing Dean’s face with both hands as he looked back into Dean’s beautiful eyes.  

Dean pulled out of Castiel, then fell to his side, shifting Castiel around so that he was spooning him from behind.  He spooned Castiel, and kissed him from his ear down his shoulder, then back to his neck.  

“If this is the beginning of our lives, then I cannot wait to see the rest.” Dean whispered to Castiel softly, and Castiel smiled, pulling Dean’s arms tighter around him.  

“Neither can I.” Castiel affirmed.  


End file.
